


Untitled Pregnancy Scare Fic

by anythingbutplatonic



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anythingbutplatonic/pseuds/anythingbutplatonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Blaine has a pregnancy scare. Set sometime after 3x05.  Originally posted on Tumblr February 12th 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

He had ten minutes before Kurt arrived.

He’d spent the last five having a staring contest with the blue-and-white box in his hands that said  _Pregnancy Test for Men_  on the front in bold black letters. He’d bought it, palms sweating and desperately avoiding any and all eye contact with the cashier who’d served him at the drugstore, that morning, telling himself he’d just take the test, dispose of both it and the box it came in inconspicuously, and forget about it.

That was it. That was all he had to do. It was a precautionary measure, really. It wasn’t like he  _actually_  thought he was pregnant. That would be ridiculous. This was just…confirming what he already knew. That he wasn’t pregnant. At all. In fact, he’d probably imagined the whole thing and would be better off dumping the test in the trash without taking it and pretending it had never happened.

So why did his hands shake as he fumbled with the opening of the box, throwing the information leaflet inside to the floor in his haste? If he was so certain this wasn’t even necessary, was just a pre-emptive action, a  _just in case_ , why did he feel ill at the thought of having to take the test in the first place?

But, of course, he knew why. 

 

A few weeks ago, the condom had broken when he and Kurt had had sex. Kurt had laughed it off, made a joke about being over-eager, kissed away the initial concern Blaine had felt and promised to be more careful next time.

Last week, Blaine had been ill. Ill enough to skip school - or so he had thought. What kept him bed-ridden in the mornings had gone by the afternoon. 

Then, there had been the mood swings, and unpleasant ones at that. He’d feel irritable for no reason, and an hour later he’d be back to his usual self. He’d snapped at Kurt and shouted at his mom, and felt so awful about it later that he’d almost cried when he went to apologize. 

And now Kurt was coming over in  _five minutes_  to spend the afternoon watching movies and eating snacks and making out (though, he hoped, not all at the same time) and here he was, locked in his bathroom with a pregnancy test and wondering whether it wouldn’t be too late to cancel on Kurt. 

Of course, he would never do that. So he would have to get this over with, and  _now_.

Steeling himself, he took the thin plastic strip he was supposed to pee on out of the box, putting the box aside. He held the strip in front of him. It seemed harmless enough, just a narrow piece of plastic with a small window cut into it at one end which would, give or take a few minutes, give him a result of either  _Pregnant_  or  _Not Pregnant_.

He could do this, right? There was nothing complicated or scary about it. Pee on one end, wait three minutes, and see what the result was. Easy. Simple. 

Then he heard a knock on his bedroom door.

“Blaine?” Kurt called. “I’m here! I have everything we need for our movie marathon, just like I promised!”

Floundering, he debated what to do. Stuff the test somewhere? Take it now while Kurt was still outside, pretend he was just in the bathroom, see what the result was, and deal with whatever happened afterwards? Or should he tell Kurt the truth outright and go from there?

He head his bedroom door open and close with a squeak, heard Kurt’s boots on the carpet as he walked inside. “Blaine?”

“I’m in the bathroom!” Blaine called back. “I won’t be a minute!”

He heard the creak of springs as Kurt sat himself on Blaine’s bed, a muted shuffle and thump as he took off his coat and dropped whatever bags he had brought with him. 

 _Do it now_ , a voice in his mind told him.  _Just do it and get it over with and Kurt will never have to know. You’re probably not even pregnant._

_**But what if I** _ **_am_?**

And there it was. There was the thing he had been dreading. He’d been so focused on it being a precautionary measure that he hadn’t given much thought to what would happen if it turned up  _positive_. 

“You know,” Kurt’s voice floated through the bathroom door, “keeping a guy waiting isn’t very good manners, Blaine Anderson.”

“One minute!”

 _What the hell am I supposed to do?_  He thought. He supposed he could wrap it up in some toilet paper, leave it in the trash can next to the sink, and go back for it later when he had another opportunity. But how would he get rid of the box? It was too big to wrap up without looking suspicious, but there was no way he could leave it lying around. 

“Blaine, is everything okay?”

Kurt’s voice was closer now, as if he had moved to stand outside the bathroom door. “Talk to me. Is something wrong?”

_Oh, nothing. Maybe something. I may or may not be carrying your child, but it’s no big deal._

“Look, if you’re not feeling up to it, we don’t have to watch a movie. We don’t have to do anything. We can just relax and talk, read some magazines, put on some music….”

He would have to tell Kurt the truth. He couldn’t listen to the disappointment in his voice at the thought that Blaine didn’t want to spend time with him, that he was avoiding him. He’d just have to tell Kurt what was going on, and go from there.

Rubbing at his eyes, which were watering uncomfortably, he swallowed a couple of times and stood up, crossed the few steps to the door, and unlocked it.

Kurt stood there, concern on his face but looking as flawless and put-together as ever. There was a half-smile on his face, which grew as soon as he saw him. He only hoped he stayed smiling.

Blinking back tears and swallowing past the dry lump in his throat, Blaine raised the hand that still held the white plastic pregnancy test.

“I think I’m pregnant.”


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Blaine has a pregnancy scare. Set sometime after 3x05. Originally posted on Tumblr February 14th 2014.

Kurt stared at him, unable to make his mouth work to form any words. 

“Kurt,” Blaine began, his voice shaking, “Kurt, I'm  _so, so sorry_. I really am. It was an accident, it wasn’t supposed to happen-” He cut himself off, taking a deep, shuddering breath. “I’m sorry.” He repeated lamely. 

“Don’t be,” Kurt said, shaking his head, not looking at Blaine but at his shoes, his jaw set. “This is as much my fault as yours. I shouldn’t have - have been so blasé about that broken condom. I had no idea - that this might happen. If anything,  _I’m_  the one to blame here.”

Silence fell somewhat uncomfortably between them. Then, Kurt looked up.

“Have you - taken it, yet?” he asked. “The test?”

“No.” Blaine replied. “I was going to take it before you got here, but you showed up early and kind of caught me in the act. I was - going to see what the result was before I told you. I wanted to be sure before I said anything. But I guess that’s gone out the window, huh?” Blaine laughed nervously, his hands twitching agitatedly by his sides. 

“Do you want to do it now?” Kurt asked, quietly. “While I’m here? So we can do it together?”

 

“Uh, yeah, sure, I can - I can do that. Just, uh, let me do what I need to do and I’ll meet you out here?”

He was painfully aware that he was stuttering, stumbling over his words, unable to express himself in the way that he wanted to. Nerves threatened to overwhelm him. 

Just as Blaine turned to go back into the bathroom, Kurt spoke again. 

“Blaine, whatever happens - whatever it says - we’re in this together, okay? I’m not - I won’t leave you, or anything. I won’t do that. I’m right here, whatever the result is.”

Blaine nodded vigorously, not trusting himself to speak. As soon as he’d shut the bathroom door on himself, closing him off from Kurt, he leaned back against the door and closed his eyes, trying, for a few moments, to collect himself. 

He believed Kurt when he said he would stay by him. He did. He knew that Kurt wouldn’t leave him, or hurt him. What they had was stronger than that. But it didn’t stop fear from creeping in from the dark corners of his mind, fear that told him that if the worst happened, that would be the end of their relationship. Perhaps not right now, but in the long term. No-one wanted to be the guy who had a kid in high school.

He picked up the leaflet that had fallen out of the box earlier, read the instructions. Pee, wait three minutes. Not complicated or difficult at all. 

He did what the instructions asked, washed his hands, and went back to join Kurt in his room.

“How long do we have to wait?”

Blaine looked at his watch. “Three minutes. Better make it four, just in case. Then we’ll know for sure.”

“Okay.”

Silence fell again. Both of them were fixated on separate spots on opposite sides of the room, neither looking at each other nor the ominous white test lying between them. Blaine was acutely aware of how loud his own breathing was. 

After a minute or so, he spoke up.

“Kurt, what if it’s positive?”

If Kurt had been too shocked to respond eloquently before, the raw fear and vulnerability in Blaine’s voice spurred him into a reaction. 

“Well,” he began, choosing his words carefully. “I guess we’ll have to rethink our entire futures?”

“That’s not funny, Kurt.” Blaine said quietly, seriously. He sounded hurt, and it was only after the fact that Kurt realized that what he’d said had been in poor taste.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Kurt replied sincerely. “I shouldn’t have said that. That was inappropriate. I’m just nervous, y'know? I told my dad that he didn’t have to worry about anything like this because I was gay. If I had to go back and tell him…”

Kurt didn’t finish his sentence. He wrapped his arms around his chest, holding in all the things he was feeling but didn’t feel it was the right time to express. 

“It’s just a lot to take in, y'know? I mean, I can’t even imagine…What it must have been like. For Quinn. I mean, I have you. Quinn didn’t have anyone. She would have had Finn, but that ship sank faster than the Titanic and that was the end of that. But I have you. We have each other. That’s got to mean something, hasn’t it?”

All the while Kurt was giving this monologue, Blaine remained unresponsive. He sat a little away from him, shoulders hunched, hands fidgeting in his lap. It was his defence position, something he did when he was scared or worried or nervous or overwhelmed. Like now.

“Blaine…” Kurt said, reaching out to take his hand. “It’ll be okay.”

“Why don’t I believe you?”

“Because you’re getting ahead of yourself. Because you’re even more of a worrier than I am. Because you’re scared. I’m scared, too.”

They sat like this for a few seconds, Kurt giving Blaine’s hand a reassuring squeeze. He looked at the clock on Blaine’s nightstand.

“Four minutes.” Kurt announced. “Time’s up.”

“I can’t look! You do it, Kurt.”

“Why me?”

“Because you’re the more rational one?” Blaine offered. “Because I’m freaking out right now and I’m counting on you to keep me sane?”

“ _Fine."_ Tentatively, Kurt picked up the test, steeled himself, and turned it over.

"It’s negative." 

"What?”

“It's  _negative_. You’re not pregnant.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure! See?  _Not pregnant_. We’re in the clear. Disaster avoided. Crisis averted. Drama over.”

“Thank God,” Blaine breathed, feeling an enormous weight lift from his chest and shoulders. “Thank God for that. Wow. That was…scary. And awful.”

“I actually think it might not have been so bad.” Kurt said, with a shrug. “I mean, between the two of us? We would’ve made pretty cute babies.”

“ _Kurt_ ,” Blaine protested. “Is this really an appropriate time for  _that_  conversation?”

“What? We would. A baby with my bone structure and your eyes? It’d be a pretty killer combination.”

Blaine could only roll his eyes, shake his head, and laugh. It felt good to laugh, now that the whole thing was over. “You’re unbelievable.”

“And yet, somehow, you still love me.” Kurt said, with the faintest air of superiority that was more teasing than genuine. 

“That, I do.” Blaine agreed. “A lot.”

“You know, we don’t have to watch a movie. After all the drama of the afternoon it seems a little mundane to just sit and watch good-looking men and women act out realistically implausible plot-lines.”

“So what are you suggesting we do instead?” Blaine asked.

“Coffee at The Lima Bean?”

Blaine considered this for a moment. “Deal.”

“But first, we have to get rid of  _that_ ,” Kurt said, pointing to the now used and definitely negative pregnancy test. "And on the way back, we can stop at the drugstore and buy extra-strength condoms.“

” _Kurt!“_


End file.
